


Enchantment.

by groovymutation



Series: McKirk [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymutation/pseuds/groovymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise see's Bones one way, Kirk see's him the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantment.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how much I try and character study them separately, I always end up writing them together.  
> Yet another McKirk drabble.

Leonard McCoy was tall, slender and perpetually grumpy; or at least that’s how most of the crew of the Enterprise saw him. 

But not Jim. 

Jim paid attention to specific things about the doctor. Things such as his lips that were dry and partially chapped from years spent in the Georgia heat, but he’d still kiss Jim with so much passion that he could fool him into believing he was still a good old fashioned romantic at heart. 

And his skin so tanned from years spent beneath the blazing Georgia sun that was still soft against Jim’s own. Bones’ hands were calloused and a little rough to the feel, but deft, gentle and sometimes even feather light like a doctors hands ought to be. 

As for being perpetually grumpy, the rest of the crew never got to see Bones when he was off duty. They never got to witness his perfect grin or the weird half smile he’d fire Jim when he was trying to hide the fact that he was amused by whatever idiotic thing he’d done this time. 

The crew never got to hear his laugh and depending on how funny the situation at hand was, Bones would absolutely roar with deep and loud laughter which in turn caused Jim to utterly lose it because Bones never really laughed all that much. 

He absolutely adored Bones’ voice when they were alone; he wasn’t barking orders or arguing with Spock and his tone would be calm and Jim would sit right beside him as he spoke, listening to the soft southern tones lace through his voice. 

Bones could’ve been discussing the most boring thing in the world and Jim wouldn’t have cared; he could listen to that voice for hours, especially when that voice called him darlin’.

And Bones would regard Jim with several different expressions in one go all originating from one lift of a brow, and he’d roll his chestnut coloured eyes with a sigh that Jim was sure originated right from the tips of his toes and rolled right through his body before it escaped his perfect chapped lips. 

Bones didn’t really care what the rest of the crew assumed of him, it didn’t really matter; he had one person to appreciate all that he was and in truth, that was the only thing that did matter.


End file.
